How My Life Changed For The Better
by EdwardsGal25
Summary: I suck at summarys. Basically Bellas going to Collega to escape her parents messy divorce with a new philosophy to live life to the fullest. Meet new people experience new things and maybe find love. ExB AxJ ExR. Rated M for future content
1. College Here I Come

I wish I owned twilight and its characters but sadly I do not all thanks goes to Stephanie Meyer. But I do own a stand up Edward Cullen from Eclipse!

Chapter 1

BPOV

I'm just an ordinary girl nothing spectacular has ever happened to me until the day I moved to Los Angeles. I had moved here after my parent's bitter divorce to go to college. I decided it would be best to get as far away from the complications of the divorce and maybe get out there meet some new people, experience new things maybe find love. My father, Charlie, didn't think it was necessary to go to college so far away from Washington – I knew it was just because he would be lonely by himself with me gone. My mother wasn't really interested – with Renee it was all about her, if it didn't affect her life and what she wanted to do in a profound way then she really didn't care.

So it was on that beautiful sunny day that I stepped out of the cab and thought that perhaps maybe it wasn't the best idea to escape or better yet run away from all of my problems by deciding to attend this particular college. I was scared and I was friendless but hey things can only get better right there's no point looking at the situation as if it's the half empty glass. If you don't throw yourself into things you will never know what would have happened. My Philosophy was to live every day to the fullest and experience as much of life as you can...and I was certainly going to stick by that now that I was here away from the dreary town that is Forks where nothing ever happens.

I walked along until I found the correct dorm building and went up to the second level to room 218. I hadn't wanted to stay in the dorms but until I got a job I couldn't really afford to have my own apartment so I decided to suck it up for a year, save up and then enjoy the freedom that is your own place. I had only just managed to walk through the door and put my suitcase down when a small pixie like figure with spiky black hair came rushing at me and gave me the biggest hug.

"OMG hi! My names Alice Cullen you must be Isabella. I have been dying for you to get here and finally meet you...me and out other roommate Rose are in desperate need of more female company round here and offcourse another shopping buddy! What are you studying? Rose and I have gone the fashion route. Where did you live before college? We are going to be such good friends..."

"It's just Bella. Don't take it the wrong way Alice but I really not that big of a shopping person. I'm studying Literature, in a nutshell and I used to live in Forks, Washington..." I trailed off wondering how someone can be so interested in another person's life as soon as they met but I'm going to have to assume that's just Alice and roll with the punches.

Alice looked as if someone had just drowned her puppy at the shopping comment. At that moment a small giggle made me realise that there was another person in the room. There looking every bit the supermodel was I guess my other roommate Rose. She was the kind of girl that one look at her would make your self esteem just plummet like mine was doing right at this second. She was gorgeous, statuesque with long blond hair flowing almost to the middle of her back. I really wish I had tried to make an effort today my jeans and t-shirt combination were making me feel slightly insignificant right now.

"Hi my names Rose, don't mind Alice she was born this way you will get used to it" she laughed again walked to the coat rack picked up her purse and to the door. "I will have to get to know you later I'm on my way to Emmett's dorm I will catchas later" and then she was gone.

The whole time I was conversing with Rose I saw Alice just bouncing up and down. Was she always this excited? Was she on crack or something? Who knows I'm guessing again this is usual Alice behaviour.

"So anyways Rose, myself and our boyfriends Emmett and Jasper all go to school here you will like Emmett and Jasper. Emmett's the big bear of a brother you always wanted and Jasper is just so perfect. Hey my twin brother Edward also goes to school here with us. You don't have a boyfriend do you? Maybe we can get you guys together. Oh that would be so awesome. Edward is in need of some fun after the biatch incident. I'm sick and tired of him acting like a manwhore to forget the whole messy incident"

"Hang on slow down Alice. One no I don't have a boyfriend but that doesn't mean I'm going to shack up with every Tom, Dick and Harry now that I'm at college. I'm sure your brother is perfectly nice and all but you describing him as a manwhore isn't kind of endearing him to me and also I'm not really looking at the moment."

I saw her big grin be replaced by the smallest of frowns.

'Don't worry Bella I won't force you guys on each other but I have a feeling that he is going to be what you always wanted in a guy once he cuts the bullshit out and goes back to the way he was the way we know he really is. I know these things you guys will most definitely hook up when he stops being a douche hahahaha." She turned around tapping her head to emphasise that fact. "So anyways I shall give you the tour shall I and then I can help you unpack and then I think we should call the others and have a friendly dinner."

It took us all of ten minutes for Alice to give me the grand tour. We had a lovely open plan dorm when you walked in there was a massive living room which had attached an equally impressive kitchen. I couldn't wait to get in there and start cooking. Alice showed me the enormous bathroom which considering there were three girls in this dorm was much needed especially considering Alice and Rose were 2 of those girls and by the looks of the counters and cabinets were overflowing with items. We went past Alice's and Rose's rooms before we got to mine and boy was I impressed. It was big...no that's an understatement I could fit my bedroom back home in here twice over I had a massive bed in here and even space for a desk , bookshelf and a TV unit. I wasn't used to having so much space and the closet was huge though I didn't know why I would need that much space. But Alice decided while we were unpacking that I was in need of a new wardrobe to fill the closet much to my protestations. "I will pay for it and everything. Don't worry about it."

"Alice I can't let you do that"

"Oh come on Bella my family are loaded I get a huge monthly allowance – it's ridiculous, so I don't mind spending some money on a friend so just suck it up and enjoy it hahahaha"

"Ok but I'm not going to like it just so you know"

Alice let out another tinkering peel of laughter "ok Bella, Rose and I are just going to have to change your view on things. Come on lets go make you up and then we are going to go meet the others at the guys' dorm."

After less than an hour getting primped and preened by Alice I honestly could not have been blessed with someone so talented I had no idea how she was able to make me look so gorgeous but hell I'm starting to maybe like it...well maybe once in a while hahaha I don't think I could stand the torture on my face and hair every day. After Alice gave me the once over and was completely happy. She turned towards the door grabbed her purse and said "Lets get the hell out of here...you are totally going to like Edward if he doesn't act like an ass I already told Emmett to tell him to make sure he's on his best behaviour and he is totally going to stumble over his ass with you looking like this. I can't wait to see his expression. Just breathe Bella...Time to start living your philosophy remember...and out the door we went.

AN-So I know it's a little short for a first chapter. I wanted to do more but I got a little busy. It will get better and longer I promise. So leave your reviews. This is my first fanfic so if you don't like give me some constructive criticism so I can make it that much better for you guys.

Love Sam


	2. Friends  Brothers  Douchebags

Alas I don't own Twilight...Stephanie Meyer does she's a frickin legend

What I do own is a big Twilight throw rug!

Chapter 2

EPOV

So Emmett, Jasper had arrived at our dorm this morning after leaving my sister Alice and Emmett's girlfriend Rose at their dorm to unpack...I knew full well we were probably going to get a phone call in a few hours time from them asking us to put furniture or some shit together. I don't know why they didn't just get ready made furniture its saves a shit load of time and then later on I wouldn't be wasting time trying to figure out how to put Alice's weird flat pack crap together and ending up with a horrible backache thus rendering me incapable of going out and enjoying the night life of Los Angeles if you know what I mean. We had just sat down on our couches after fighting over whose room was which personally I didn't give a damn but Emmett and Jasper had to make a game of everything.

Jasper had already stocked the fridge up though it was predominantly filled with beer – god I had no idea how in the hell we were going to survive, there's barely any food in the house and none of us can cook worth a damn maybe it's a good thing all our parents are loaded. We could always just order some shit in or go out so at least we weren't going to starve. I sat on the couch downing a beer while Emmett decided that he was going to try installing the flat screen.

"I just got a call from Alice..." Emmett told me when I walked in the room.

"Please tell me where not putting that fucking flat pack shit together I have better things to do"

"No Douche if you had let me finish. She said Rosie's on her way here and after she's shown their new roommate...Bella I think she said...anyways after she's shown her round and unpacked their gonna come over and were going out for dinner or some shit." He frowned looking at Jasper, who had this shit eating grin on his face at the mere mention of Alice's name.

"Dude" Emmett yelled at Jasper "stop acting like a pussy whipped douche and help me out here." When Emmett didn't get a response... I guess Jasper had totally gone over to the dark side; Emmett launched a couch cushion at his head with the desired effect. I just lost it laughing as Jasper threw himself at Emmett trying to pin him to the ground.

"What The Fuck asshole what did I do to you man...and no I'm not pussy whipped I just love my girl and WTF are you talking about anyways your just as bad as I am with "Your Rosie" fucking carrying round her purse in the mall and shit..."

I decided to leave them to their wrestling match and go get something decent on. I didn't need my sister bitching in my ear that I looked like shit...she probably only called to forewarn me she was bringing the roommate so I wouldn't embarrass her by looking fashionably challenged. Why the fuck do I care what her friend thinks of me I will probably just try to get into her pants anyways and then forget about her. I knew it wasn't right to act this way. I wasn't raised this way to use girls and hell if my parents knew that I was acting like a manwhore they'd probably be disappointed as fuck but why the hell should I give anyone the time of day? The last time I did I got shat all over had my heart broken into tiny pieces. The bitch literally crushed me well if people can go round using me why the fuck can't I return the favour. I may as well make my miserable life enjoyable.

I flinched as I heard a massive crash coming from the living room followed by a "you fucking asshole omega my TV..." followed by a knock on the door and a "ROSIE COME GIVE YOUR EMMY BEAR A KISS" I laughed my ass off and he had the nerve to call Jasper pussy whipped. Oh well better go say hello. I walked out of my room to see Jasper in the corner pretending to scratch his eyes out while screaming "please your killing me with the PDA my eyes are burning" Sure enough there's Emmett and Rosalie rolling all over the damn floor almost about to fuck.

"Seriously take it the fuck in your room guys Jasper and I don't need to be screwed the fuck up"

"Screw you man-whore ward" Rosalie laughed and dragged Emmett to his room. Thank god for that. I parked my ass down next to Jasper who had rearranged the cushions and was now sitting with a beer in his hand.

"Jasper I swear to god if you do that to me I will beat your hypocritical ass – watching Em and Rose is bad enough"

"Na I'm cool wouldn't want to make you jealous" he launched himself away from me as I attempted to punch him. "I know your secretly attracted to me that why you keep banging everything that walks to distract yourself."

"Did you honestly just call me gay?" Jasper dodged me laughing his ass off. "You know how I know you're gay"

"And how do you know I'm gay Edward?" he was laughing so hard he was gripping his sides.

"You were staring at the smoothy guy for like 5 min yesterday and you had an almost dream like expression on your face just like before I thought you were about to blow your load hahaha"

"Fuck you man I was staring that prick down he was staring at my girls ass"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Jazz" I laughed and went to answer the knock on the door. Jasper managed to shove me out the way so I'm guessing he was in a desperate state to see Alice...probably trying to prove he wasn't gay. The door was opened my sister walked in giving Jasper a kiss.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum Alice we've already had to warn Em and Rose and I don't want to gouge my eyes out right now"

"Well maybe you wouldn't feel so left out and resent it if you were throwing round the PDA'S yourself man-whore ward"

"What have I told you about calling me that?"

"I don't give a shit Edward oh and by the way Jasper this is Bella, she's studying Literature and lived in Forks, Washington. Bella this is Jasper, studying history and is my gorgeous hunk of a man oh and that over there is my man-whore of a brother I was telling you about he's studying music". I looked over at the dark haired girl next to Alice...she was beautiful and what she was wearing omg I think I'm probably going to have to take a cold shower. She walked over to me and put her hand in my hand looked up at me with her deep brown eyes, eyes a person could get lost in.

"Hi" she said to me but I couldn't form a coherent sentence. Alice saw the look on my face turned to Bella and said "I told you so"

They started laughing even Jasper... I swear he can read my sisters mind they are always on the same page. All I was thinking about was Bella she look gorgeous and she just had this innocent look about her...Ok seriously I really can't use her she looks like she deserves more than a quick fuck and goodbye and Alice would probably have my nuts in a vice if I did anything like that anyways. Oh my god please tell me the Edward Cullen, Man-whore isn't falling for a girl, and a girl I don't even know at that...this is ridiculous...say something to her so you don't seem like a tool.

"Uhhh...hi...I'm Edward..."

"Yeah I gathered that already" she replied

Omg I look like such an idiot right now where the fuck have my balls gone? Better say something right now before she thinks you're like mentally handicapped. I wrapped my brain trying to think of something to say but I couldn't think of a damn thing all I could think about was what it would be like to kiss her, to touch her, to sleep with her...omg not good not good. This whole time Bella was standing there waiting for me to say something and I'm mentally undressing her god I'm such a perv, she deserves so much better than that. When I didn't respond she started looking a little concerned. Alice and Jasper were just laughing at the stunned look on my face. Fucking assholes can't help a brother out can you...go ahead and just laugh now but watch your back you will not enjoy when I get back at you for this. To make matters worse Emmett and Rosalie popped out from Emmett's room to see what the hell was so funny. Rose took one look at my face and said "What's the matter Eddie...cat got your tongue."

"No" Emmett replied "Bella's got him by the balls." He let loose laughing his fucking ass off. Bella was blushing Jasper and Alice were rolling all over the floor holding the stomachs like they were going to fall out pissing themselves. Fuck this I thought. I turned walked into my room and slammed the door. Fucking assholes have to make me look like a fucking idiot in front of a girl. An exceptionally beautiful one to. I'm such a chicken shit hiding in my room like a little girl, but I'm not facing that shit again. What douche bags. I kept listening for Bella to ask about my sanity but she never did all I heard was "Hey Bella this is Emmett by the way "

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Emmett can't breathe" I'm guessing he had given her one of his patented bear hugs. I swear one of these days he's going to kill someone doing that.

""Sorry about that. Come on guys let's get going I'm starving"

"Should we ask Edward if he still wants to join us" I heard Bella ask. Was that concern I could hear in her voice?

.

"Na let my pansy of a brother be... he'd probably just bring us down with his misery anyways." Fucking douche bag

"Ok then" I heard her answer back I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was still worried about me. Then I heard the door slam shut followed by silence. Thank fuck they are gone I don't think I could have handled being dragged out of my room by Jasper and Emmett, fucking asshats. I fell down onto my bed and grabbed my pillow holding it to my face and screaming obscenities into it cussing out my friend and my brother. They are definitely going to get some fucking payback for this shit and it's not going to be pretty.

AN – So this chapter is a bit longer...a little funnier. As always, Please review and if you don't like, send me some constructive criticism to help me along...this being my first fan fiction and all. I will try to update at least 2 times a week. Hopes you like it.

Love Sam


End file.
